


what a wicked game to play...

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Décimo Andar
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Décimo Andar - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "it's strange what desire will make foolish people do"[AlcântaraObjetos]





	what a wicked game to play...

**Author's Note:**

> Promessa é dívida: uma tentativa de smut AlcântaraObjetos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Agradeço muito aos incentivos para escrever algo mais ~desafiador de Mari PoetadeTanga (te amo, brother 💙) e ao bb girassol Paulie 🌻💛(julinhodavan) que sempre me deixa com a energia ó, lá em cima. Não posso deixar de destacar essas pessoas incríveis que são Mares (derrotaderrota) e Cam (from_cam), que sempre têm os melhores headcanons desse casal. 
> 
>  
> 
> Os personagens não me pertencem, mas eu de certa forma sinto que pertenço à eles. 
> 
>  
> 
> O título é da música "Wicked Game", de Chris Isaak (a qual ouvi em repeat por uma hora e meia enquanto escrevia, o que não foi nenhuma tortura porque é uma delícia de música). 
> 
> Enjoy 💙

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

  
 

“Não é engraçado, como tudo começou?” pergunta Willie, sorrindo, sentando no colo de Jorge e colocando os braços cobertos por uma camisa clara, fina, pertencente ao produtor em volta do seu pescoço. “Você pensava que eu não percebia seus olhares. Como você ficava nervoso perto de mim. Mas eu estava prestando atenção, o tempo todo…”

Jorginho permaneceu em silêncio, hipnotizado pelo efeito da meia-luz do quarto abafado nos cabelos castanhos do colega por quem nutria uma ardente e inexplicável paixão. O autodeclarado presidente dos objetos despertava no produtor de remakes um misto de fascínio e incredulidade; Willie Billy não fazia sentido, e, na vida cuidadosamente ordenada de Jorginho de Alcântara, representava um persistente ponto fora da reta, destacando-se imediatamente e tomando toda a atenção para si. Era impossível não acompanhar com os olhos toda vez que o colega aparecia de surpresa, sussurrando para objetos aleatórios, cumprimentando câmeras, sorrindo para uma plateia que só ele podia ouvir. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil não se imaginar arrancando as absurdas camadas de roupas grossas demais para o verão carioca do corpo do mais jovem, expondo a pele que vivia tão bem escondida. Tatuagens, cicatrizes, sardas, marcas de nascença, pêlos finos, grossos, umbigo, mamilos, clavícula. Tanto a ser descoberto.

Se ao menos pudesse ver. Jorginho levou as mãos aos botões da camisa, larga sobre o torso do outro, mas duas mãos magras e levemente frias interromperam a ação.

“Você não pode me ver ainda”, disse Willie, rindo baixinho, tirando os próprios óculos e deixando-os caírem no chão atapetado. As pernas do rapaz, descobertas, enlaçaram a cintura do produtor, e a expressão em seu rosto se tornou mais séria. “Você me quer?”

“Mais do que tudo”, respondeu Jorginho, incapaz de evitar a sensação de irrealidade de tudo aquilo. Suas mãos, inquietas, lentamente percorreram a extensão daquelas coxas até agarrarem as nádegas do outro com firmeza, puxando-o pra mais perto, capturando-o em um beijo apaixonado e impaciente de desejo. Willie se entregou àquele momento, bagunçando os cachos bem penteados do produtor com os dedos, que arfava em sua boca. Logo a camisa de Jorginho era jogada para o chão, enquanto o mais novo se mantinha parcialmente coberto pela que vestia. O mais velho não entendia o porquê de tanto segredo, mas as unhas curtas do colega arranhando delicadamente suas costas o fazia perder qualquer linha de raciocínio. Não importavam os porquês, os motivos, as justificativas; tudo que não era concreto, quente, pulsante, deixava de significar alguma coisa. A proximidade embaçava a visão de Jorginho, que já não via o rosto de seu amante com clareza, mas como um borrão de olhos brilhantes e barba macia, cabelos revoltos e lábios entreabertos em um sorriso que podia ser provocante ou debochado.

Willie se movia contra ele, como se esfregar seus corpos separados por algumas camadas de roupas sociais finas fosse todo o atrito que precisasse. Jorginho procurou pelo membro rígido do outro e o ouviu rir silenciosamente, como que satisfeito, quando a mão do produtor começou a tocá-lo de repente, sem hesitação. O mais velho se afastou alguns centímetros para poder ver com mais clareza o rosto do presidente dos objetos, que tinha os olhos fechados em uma expressão de euforia. Jorginho não pôde evitar pensar em como o rosto de Willie era bonito daquele jeito, em como seus olhar eram hipnotizante quando suas pálpebras se abriam devagar, antes de fecharem-se de novo com um gemido, antes de puxar o mais velho para um beijo desajeitado, sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis sobre seus lábios. Os pequenos tremores do outro faziam o sangue de Jorginho correr mais rápido, a pressão em sua calça social (sempre havia sido tão apertada assim?) era quase insuportável, e seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos, ansiando pelo momento em que Willie atingiria o clímax, sujando as roupas perfeitamente impecáveis que ainda os cobriam.

O presidente dos objetos jogou a cabeça para trás, como se gritasse, sem realmente interromper a calmaria daquele fim de tarde chuvoso, antes de se desfazer nos braços do produtor, arfando. Jorginho lentamente deixou seu corpo cair para trás, suas costas atingindo um colchão que não parecia ser o seu. Franzindo a testa levemente, olhou para Willie, que sorria docemente.

“Eu sou um sonho,  _Jorginhow_ ”, disse o rapaz, retirando um cacho que caía sobre a testa do produtor do caminho para deixar ali um beijo suave, sumindo de foco a medida que a realidade voltava ao plano principal. 

  
 

 _What a wicked game you played, to make me feel this way_  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
 

 

Jorginho chegou ao trabalho irritado, decidido a se concentrar totalmente no projeto que tinha em mãos ( _gostaria de ter outra coisa em mãos_ _…_ , uma voz em sua mente, a sua própria acusou, debochadamente). Decidido a fazer aquele dia render como nunca ( _pensando em coxas, lábios, cílios, unhas, calor_ _…_ ).

Estava terrivelmente frustrado.

Evitou a todo custo sair de sua sala, pedindo para qualquer força superior que o atendesse para que Willie não resolvesse dar um de seus passeios naquele dia. Mas bastou que Holanda falasse em fazer uma sequência do remake de O Senhor dos Anéis para perder qualquer motivação em continuar trabalhando.

Era melhor enfrentar a situação de uma vez, com a cabeça erguida. Willie não saberia de nada só de olhar para ele, certo?

Primeiro foi atrás de um café, para desanuviar a mente confusa por sentimentos, lembranças e o estresse costumeiro que o décimo andar lhe causava. Com a xícara em mãos, saiu andando pelas áreas comuns, como se apenas estivesse dando um tempo, se mexendo um pouco depois de passar a manhã toda sentado.

Não demorou muito para encontrar Willie, que parecia concentrado na única impressora de uso comum que ainda tinha tinta.

“Vá, impressora. Com sua engrenagem, dê vida a nossas vidas.” disse o presidente dos objetos, como se tentasse invocar algo. Jorginho foi se aproximando, lentamente.

“...Com sua tinta, dê voz a seus filhos em A4, que revelam nossos segredos, nossos sonhos, nossos medos”, continuou Willie, ignorando o ambiente ao seu redor como de costume. “...nossa ginga, nosso…”

Jorginho, impaciente com a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente (e incapaz de não admirar o colega curvado daquele jeito tão sugestivo, bem na sua frente) deu um tapa na impressora, que passou a funcionar. Willie olhou para ele com algo próximo a ressentimento, fazendo com que o produtor se arrependesse momentaneamente do gesto agressivo contra o equipamento, mas logo sua expressão relaxou.

“Qualé biruta” cumprimentou Jorginho, como costumava fazer. Tentava a todo custo não deixar que nada em seu rosto ou atitude revelasse que as imagens do sonho passavam diante de seus olhos ao ver o colega. “Emperrou?”

“Emperrou”, respondeu Willie, com um tom monótono.

“Sabe o que tem que fazer, Willie? Tinha que pegar a mãe, o pai não, pegar a mãe do fabricante dessa merda e botar ela pra imprimir, uma fotinha da carinha dela, não? Ó, funcionou.” Jorginho falava com o máximo de naturalidade possível, segurando a xícara e o pires em suas mãos como se aquele gesto lhe trouxesse mais segurança de que o mundo ao seu redor era real.

Willie olhou para a xícara em suas mãos por alguns segundos e imediatamente passou a encará-lo, como se suspeitasse de algo. “Eu tô com calor. Tá com calor? Tô sentindo calor.”

Naquele momento, Jorginho percebeu que fingir que não sentia nada pelo peculiar colega de trabalho era inútil.

“Você já almoçou, Willie?”

  
 

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

 

 

 

 _No, I don’t wanna fall in love_.


End file.
